The present invention relates to separators for separating low and high density constituents of a liquid and, in particular, to a tank having baffles or dams and having an upper drain for removing lower density constituents.
It is known to employ a tank having a dam and a side vent downstream of the dam for separating grease from liquids. However, these systems fail to employ an input filter for eliminating in advance large particles suspended in the liquids. It is also known to have a tank with a dam but with a grease drain for low density constituents upstream of the dam. This latter tank, however, fails to take advantage of the separation caused by this dam so that the low density constituents are not adequately separated.
Because of these deficiencies the known separators thus far have been unable to fully and rapidly separate low density constituents such as grease from an incoming liquid. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and effective device for separating low and high density constituents.